List of cutie marks
This is a list of cutie marks from the show. Unique cutie marks Cutie marks present on only one pony. * Six-pointed star with five smaller stars, Twilight Sparkle, Photo Finish,Photo Finish's cutie mark being the same as Twilight's was noted to be an animation oversight following Green Isn't Your Color, but she has this cutie mark on the trading card she shares with Hoity Toity. and "Masquerade" * Three lozenge diamonds, Rarity * Three red apples, Applejack * Three butterflies, Fluttershy * Three balloons, Pinkie Pie * Rainbow lightning bolt, Rainbow Dash * Eight-pointed sun, Princess Celestia * Night sky with crescent moon, Princess Luna * Crystal heart with two golden arches, Princess Cadance * Shield with three stars, Shining Armor * Three smiling flowers, Cheerilee * Spoon, Silver Spoon * Candy cane heart, Twist * Snail, Snails * Scissors, Snips * Three slices of carrot cake, Mr. Cake * Three pink cupcakes, Mrs. Cake * Half a green apple, Big Macintosh and "Evening Star" * Spiral sun, Zecora * Tiara, Diamond Tiara * Bill tied with a ribbon, Mayor * Wand with cloth/magic dust, Trixie * Paper fan, Hoity Toity * Three orange wedges, Aunt Orange * Whole orange, Uncle Orange * Apple cobbler, "Apple Cobbler" * Three apple pies, "Apple Pie" * Fan, Mr. Breezy * Doughnut, Joe * Rose, Rose * Three hearts, Lemon Hearts * Compass, Daring Do * Two bunches of green grapes, GoldengrapeBerry Green shares Goldengrape's cutie mark, but has only appeared in the mystery pack toy line * A Wheel with a Flame Tail, Wild Fire and "Hot Wheels" * Quill and sofa, "Davenport" * Three white lilies, "Lily" * Salt shaker, "Morton Saltworthy" * Telescope, "Star Gazer" * Treble clef, "Octavia" * Orion constellation, "Orion" * Three pencils, "Sharpener" * Camera, "Snappy Scoop" * Three rocks, "Sue" * Sheriff badge, Sheriff Silverstar * Crate, "Crafty Crate" * Cloud and sun, "Cloud Kicker" * Dumbbell, "Dumb-Bell" * Three basketballs, "Hoops" * Three American footballs, "Magnum" and "Score" * Ball of yarn, "Nana Knits" and "Knit Knot" * Crescent moon, "Papermoon" * Roll of film, "Tracy Flash" * Compass-type sun, "Chocolate Sun" * Crescent moons, "Night Light" * Safety pin, "Pokey Pierce" * Two dolphins, Sea Swirl * Strawberry, Holly Dash * Screw and baseball, "Screwball" * Red cross with 4 pink hearts on each angle, "Nurse Redheart" and "Nurse Tenderheart" * White cross with 4 light brown hearts on each angle, "Nurse Sweetheart", "Nurse Coldheart", and "Nursery Rhyme" * Sun through clouds * Three fleurs-de-lis, "Fleur de lis" * Three crowns with diamonds, Fancypants * Three Dragonflies, Flitter * A Shooting Star, Cloudchaser Stock cutie marks Marks present on multiple background ponies. * Lotus blossom ''- Example: Spa ponies'' * Apple fritters ''- Example: Apple Fritter'' * Apple cores * Caramel apples ''- Example: Apple Bumpkin'' * Single apple ''- Example: Braeburn'' * Apple pie ''- Example: Granny Smith'' * Apple slices * Daisies ''- Example: Daisy'' * Carrots - Example: Golden Harvest * Cherries ''- Example: Cherry Berry'' * Clovers ''- Example: "Lucky"'' * Three cupcakes/muffins with green frosting ''- Example: Red Gala'' * Three apples (yellow or green) ''- Example: Golden Delicious'' * Grapes and a strawberry ''- Example: "Berry Punch"'' * Various horseshoes ''- Example: Caramel'' * Various music notes - Example: DJ Pon-3 * Various stars ''- Example: Twilight Velvet'' * Single flower * Bubbles ''- Example: Derpy'' * Palm tree on a desert island ''- Example: "Coconut"'' * Three brilliant cut gems ''- Example: Amethyst Star'' * Laurel wreath * Three wrapped candies ''- Example: "Bon Bon"'' * Hourglass - Example: Time Turner * Lyre - Example: Lyra Heartstrings * Scroll * Serving dish * US dollar sign * Medical red cross * Strip of film * Pickaxe - Example: "Clyde" * Rain cloud with lightning bolt ''- Example: "Lightning Bolt"'' * Three suns ''- Example: Merry May'' * Lightning bolt(s) ''- Example: "Wind Whistler"'' * Cloud ''- Example: "Cotton Cloudy"'' * Umbrella(s) ''- Example: "Parasol"'' * Tornadoe(s) ''- Example: "Dizzy Twister"'' * Rainbow ''- Example: Rainbowshine'' * Cloud with rain ''- Example: "Medley"'' * Rain drops ''- Example: "Raindrops"'' * Guitar ''- Example: Meadow Song'' * Compass rose ''- Example: Prince Blueblood'' Notes